Coble Family on Oprah
On October 25th 2010, Winfrey interviewed parents Chris and Lori Coble who lost their 3 children Kyle (5), Emma (4) and Katie (2) in a car crash on May 4th 2007, the day after Kyle's 5th Birthday. Lori and her mother Cindy took the kids Kyle, Emma and Katie to a nearby mall to ride the ferris wheel which Kyle was excited to ride and they went to the pet store. As nap time apporached, Lori and Cindy put the kids back in the car and headed for home. After 10 minutes of being in the car, they were stopped in traffic. She turned around to check on her kids, she saw Katie, her youngest, falling asleep, she tickled her toes and that was the last thing Loei remembered. A big rig truck loaded with 40,000 pounds of electronics going 55 miles per hour slammed into the family minivan and demolished it. Lori was knocked unconscious, her mother Cindy had broken ribs and the children Kyle, Emma and Katie were severly injured. To handle the trauma, the family was split and were taken to 3 diffrent hospitals. Cindy and Lori were taken to one hospital in Santa Ana, Kyle and Katie were taken to Mission Hospital in Mission Viejo and Emma was taken to Saddleback Hospital in Laguna Hills. Lori's husband and Kyle, Emma and Katie's dad, Chris Coble, was at work when the authorities notified him of the accident. He rushed ot the hospital Lori and Cindy were taken to in Santa Ana. Then, the devestating details started to unfold. When he arrived at the hospital, the doctor was there and he took him back into a small room near the ER "The doctor told me, 'I'm sorry, but Katie has expired.' A few more minutes went by and they told me there was a call from the doctor from Saddleback Hospital. I got on the phone and the first thing I said was, 'Please tell me Emma's alive.' And he said, 'I'm sorry but Emma has expired,'" Chris says. "I just dropped the phone. I couldn't believe that it was happening." He was also devestated because Emma was at a hospital 30-40 minutes from where they were and he couldn't get to his own daughter because of everything that was going on. Chris had to tell Lori that Emma and Katie had died. Lori told Chris to go to Mission Hospital to be with Kyle, she didn' want him to be alone and she didn't want him to be scared when he woke up. Chris rushed to be with Kyle, his only remaining child. Though Kyle's opened eyes gave Chris hope, doctors told him the truth that Kyle's brain had not been receving any oxygen and they recommended taking Kyle of life support. They decided to transport Lori so they could say goodbye to Kyle together. "She's climbing out of the wheelchair the best she can to hug Kyle and saying: 'He;s got to go be with his sister's now, his sister's are waiting for him,'" Chris says. "We stopped life support, and the machines went dark and the room went dark. I held my hand on his chest until his heart stopped beating. And he was gone." Chris and Lori also talked about Kyle, Emma and Katie's funeral and the stages of their greif and living without Kyle, Emma and Katie. Chhris, Lori and Oprah also talked about their greving stages and the pact they made together which was not to take their own lives because they wanted to be with Kyle, Emma and Katie. They also talked about the birth of their triplets, Ashley, Ellie and Jake who have the same middlenames as Kyle, Emma and Katie which is symbolic to them because they would carry a little bit of Kyle, Emma and Katie with them, they have also been talking to the triplets about Kyle, Emma and Katie and they know that they have 2 sisters and a brother in Heaven, Lori says "they won't know them but they will know them through us,"